Choke
by onehundredpercent
Summary: Punk wants John, but doesn't think John wants him. Punk doesn't care, he wants John no matter how John feels about it. / Punk's thoughts are in italics. / CM Punk/John Cena SLASH oneshot, slight dub-con, blood, rimming. Enjoy! xx


**Author's Note: This is my very first story for this fandom! I'm a little nervous, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

CM Punk was excited. John Laurinaitis had put him in the dark match main event with John Cena for the upcoming live Raw. Punk wasn't one to let the people down, he had huge plans for this match. As overrated as Punk thought Cena may be in the ring, he knew he was a good worker, and their match was going to blow the roof off of the arena.

Monday wasn't going to be just another five-star CM Punk match, however. Toying with his lip ring, he imagined John pulling his shirt up over his head, tossing it into the crowd for some lucky fan. Punk would never admit it to himself, but he loved the way John smelled. Whenever John was near him, Punk would take a deep breath through his nose, letting John's scent intoxicate him more than any drug ever could. Punk always wished he was the one to catch and keep John's shirt when he tossed it, so he could let John's pheromones take him away whenever he wanted.

Punk wanted John badly. He hated it, but he knew it to be true. Everything about him, from his goofy smile, to his rock hard abs, hell, even his stupid jokes, Punk loved all of it. All of him. He wasn't so sure that John felt the same way. Was John even into guys at all? He has a wife. Well, they're divorcing now, but that surely must mean something, right? Maybe John realized a little something about himself? Punk could only hope.

_Even if John was into men, who's to say he would find me attractive? I'm just a skinnyfat loser. There's no way John would ever want a guy like me, barely even having any muscles to speak of. I'm not even in his league. I'm just kidding myself. If he even likes guys! The only way I would ever be able to feel what his sexy mouth is like around my cock, would be if I forced it down his fucking throat._

A smirk crawled across Punk's lips as he imagined John's mouth stretched around his shaft, pistoning his cock in and out, hitting the back of John's throat. John completely helpless to stop him. Punk let a moan escape his lips. He knew he needed to make it happen, whatever the cost. If John ended up despising him for it, he could live with that. Punk just needed to know what it felt like to have John Cena sucking on his dick.

Hopefully, though, Punk would only have to trick him a little bit, and John would let the rest happen. _As if John would actually want my ugly self anywhere near him, let alone in his mouth. I don't want to rape his mouth... but I need this whether he wants it or not._

Punk formed a plan, and pulled out his iPhone to give John a call. The line rang a few times, and finally John's voice came through.

"Hey Punk. What's up? Heard about our match?"

"Yeah, it should be good. That's what I called you about. Listen, I was thinking, we really need to go all-out for this one. Send the fans home happy, you know?"

"Yeah man, I'm following you. You really take the 'Voice of the Voiceless' thing to heart, don't you?"

Punk laughed a little."Yeah, so how about we practice some of our spots in the ring this weekend? It should be all set up on Sunday, nothing else is scheduled so we can have it all to ourselves."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there at 5PM?"

"Better make it closer to 9PM, just to make sure the ring is all set up by then, and not too many people are hanging around. You know, I have a strong dislike for people."

This time, John laughed. "I do know that about you. Alright fine, 9PM it is. See you there, Punker."

"See ya."

Punk smiled to himself, John had no idea what he was truly in for. For now, Punk had to prepare.

xxx

Sunday, 8:30PM. Punk was dressed in his ring gear, with one of his old "Best In The World" shirts on. He didn't have to wait too long before he saw John walking towards the ring, dressed in his typical jean shorts and green Cenation t-shirt. Punk tried not to smile.

"Hey Punk, let's get this started, I've got a hot date tonight," John said, smiling as he climbed into the ring with Punk.

"Already? The divorce isn't even final yet. You slut!" Punk allowed his smile to break through, as he pulled his shirt off and threw it over the ropes.

"Oh shut up Punk, you don't know a damn thing about my life. Let's just go." John pulled his own shirt off, and Punk eyed it as John threw it near where his own shirt landed. _I'll have to remember to grab that before I leave..._

Punk hit John in the side with a hard kick, and it was on. Punk was letting out all of his anger, all of his insecurities on John. John was shocked, and soon Punk had John backed into a corner, up against the turnbuckle, while Punk punched him repeatedly. Punk popped John in the mouth, and his lip busted open.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to bust you open during practice. Shit." _I should win an Oscar..._ Punk jumped down to the floor to find the handcuffs under the ring. "Now John, don't be alarmed, I want to try something out that I think the fans will like."

John could barely hear what Punk was saying, the ringing inside of his head from all of those hard blows was deafening. Before he could realize what was going on, Punk had pulled his arms behind the ring post, handcuffing them together, so he could not get free. John just let his head hang forward, red hot blood dripping down from his lip, onto his jean shorts. Punk climbed back into the ring, and stood in front of John.

"Okay John, here's what's going to happen," Punk got close to John's face, forcing his blue eyes open to look at Punk. "You're going to suck my cock. You're actually going to choke on my cock. And don't even think about biting me, it'll just make it that much worse for you."

John's head was still ringing. He felt his legs being pulled apart and realized that Punk was tying ropes around his ankles, and tying the ropes to the ring ropes, preventing John from kicking.

Punk stood back up in front of John, while rubbing his semi-hard cock through his trunks.

"Do you have anything to say, John, before you can't speak anymore?" Punk could hardly contain his excitement, he was about to feel that mouth on his cock, that tongue... _Fuck it, I'm going in._

John fully realized what was happening now, and refused to open his mouth, even to protest.

"Open your fucking mouth."

John still refused.

"Fine." Punk kicked John in the stomach, making his mouth open wide. Punk seized the opportunity and jammed his cock past John's lips, all the way to the hilt. John started gagging and choking, and Punk slowly pulled back, pounding deep into John's throat again.

"That's it, John, that's it, choke on my fucking cock, you whore!" Punk spit on John's face, watching it run down his nose, to that sinful mouth, mixing with John's blood and drool.

Punk felt John begin to relax his mouth and throat, and starting to apply suction. John was actually starting to enjoy this! The great John Cena was enjoying sucking another man's dick. Not just any other man, this was CM Punk. Punk could hardly contain his happiness. He glanced down at John's lap and noticed that John was getting hard. _Even better!_

"Oh Johnny boy, I didn't know you were such a fag like me! Your cock is getting hard for me. You love sucking my cock. John Cena, hero to millions, sucking on CM Punk's cock. Mmmm. I really want to see how far you'll go for this, though." Punk let his signature smirk play across his lips, and pulled himself out of John's mouth.

"Punk, please..."

"Shut up." Punk smacked John across the face, delighting in the sound, reminding him that he was completely in control. "I want you to give me a rimjob."

"Fuck you, Punk."

"If you fuck my ass well enough with your tongue, you just might get to cum tonight. I wasn't planning on letting you get off, but since you seem to be enjoying this so much, I figured I'd be nice."

Punk pulled down his trunks completely, tossing them carelessly to the side. Turning his back towards John, he bent over and backed into his face.

"Eat my ass, John, and I'll make sure you don't regret it." Punk grabbed John's now fully hard cock through his jean shorts, making John gasp.

John swallowed his pride, the feeling in his groin too great, and stuck his tongue out to lick Punk's tight pink hole. Punk felt John's wet tongue and it sent a shiver down his spine. It felt even better than he thought it would. John moaned as Punk undid John's jeans and pulled out his hard length, taking it in his fist and stroking hard.

"Mmm, John, you'd think you'd done this before..." Punk pressed his ass harder onto John's face, reveling in the feeling. John pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle, inside of Punk. Punk gasped this time, jerking his hips back and making John's head hit the ring post. John let his tongue explore all of Punk's caverns, Punk cussing under his breath while fisting John's leaking cock.

Punk pulled away from John, only to turn around and capture John's bloody lips in a rough, passionate kiss. John sucked Punk's lip into his mouth, dancing his tongue on the lip ring. Punk moaned into the kiss, feeling his hard cock rubbing against John's, wanting only John for the rest of time.

John couldn't help but wonder what that lip ring, and that tongue ring, would feel like on his cock. John broke the kiss, and looked up at Punk, lips swollen and face flushed.

"Awww, does Johnny need a little help? Well, you're gonna have to wait." Punk smiled, lining himself up with John's unprepared entrance. John frantically shook his head.

"No, please Punk don't! I'm not even ready- OH!"

Punk plunged his hard cock into John, making John cry out, and tears fall from his eyes.

"Fuck! You!" John grunted out, once he was able to find his voice again.

"Ahh, I believe it's me fucking you, dear." Punk growled into John's ear, nipping at the lobe as he pulled himself out, before burying himself in deep again.

John whimpered, and soon those whimpers turned into moans, as John's blood from the rough entry lubed them up. Punk soon found John's prostate, and John started matching Punk thrust for thrust. Punk caught John's lips in another kiss, allowing John to suck on his tongue as Punk fucked him.

"Fuck, John, you're so tight for me, mmm tighter than I ever imagined. Fuck!" Punk was only able to get out a few more thrusts before John clenched his muscles, sending Punk over the edge. Punk filled John to the brim with his hot seed, letting every obscenity fall from his lips.

Punk pulled out of John, watching the blood and cum seep out of his hole. Once again, Punk got a devious idea, and leaned down to scoop up some of the mixture into his mouth. Once he had a decent mouthful, he crashed his lips back onto John's, forcing him to taste his own blood, ass, and Punk's cum.

"Swallow." Punk demanded, and John complied. "Good boy. Now it's your turn."

Punk untied John's ankles, and then reached behind John and unlocked the handcuffs, letting John's arms fall back to his sides. John's hands immediately went up to Punk's head, tugging on his hair, guiding him towards his dick, standing tall and leaking pre-cum, practically throbbing, needing Punk's mouth. Punk got the hint, smirked, and teased John by rubbing the head across his lips, spreading the pre-cum all over his mouth. He touched the cool metal of his lip ring to John's slit, and the sharp intake of breath that followed let Punk know how John felt about it.

Punk took the whole head in his mouth now, swirling his tongue around the tip, and letting the ball of his tongue ring dip into his slit. John cried out in ecstasy. Punk's warm, wet mouth was just too much for John to handle. Punk took the whole shaft into his mouth with ease, not even gagging once, and taking him down his throat. John grabbed fistfuls of Punk's hair, fucking Punk's face harder than he'd ever fucked anyone in his entire life. Punk ran his tongue ring along the vein on the underside of John's cock, and that was it, he lost all control. He quickly pulled out of Punk's mouth and shot his load across Punk's face, Punk catching some with his mouth and letting the rest drip down his cheeks, lips, and chin, onto his chest. John tried catching his breath, but soon Punk had him in another heated kiss, John's cum smearing across both of their faces.

Punk started licking John's face clean, when John pushed him away.

"Punk, this was fun and everything, and I really needed that, but we can't do this again." John said, a hint of actual sadness in his voice.

"I know." Punk said quietly, casting his eyes downward.

"And next time, when you try to rape me, make sure I don't have a secret fetish for dudes with tongue rings."

Punk laughed as John walked away.

"Oh, and keep the shirt! Don't think I don't notice you staring whenever I take my shirt off and throw it into the crowd!"

Now Punk was blushing. When John left the arena, Punk picked up John's shirt and brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply. _Ahhhhh... mine._


End file.
